Nobody Understands!
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary Inside. R&R PLEASE! rating for swearing.


**Nobody Understands!**

**by: Android18rulez**

**Summary: People think they know Seto Kaiba, but only Mokuba knows the REAL Seto. Allow him to explain. (Mokuba'sPOV) NON-YAOI!**

* * *

People say Seto is a cruel, heartless, cold, rude, workaholic, no good, bastard. I know better, though. Seto had to sacrifice EVERYTHING for me, and I am thankful to know the real him. Seto never had a childhood, not since he was 5, after I was born and mom had died. Seto became my parent, dad helped by having him home-schooled so he could always be there for me. He taught me to walk, to crawl, and to talk and everything there was to raising a child. According to Seto, my first word, at 1 & 1/2, was his name. I am proud of that fact, my brother is the greatest person I know, so it makes sense that my first word was his name. Plus I always hung out with him. He made my injuries better. He was my father. He is my idol, I always try to be like him. When I was 3 dad died in a car accident, so we were sent to live with our Aunt Carol for half a year. I never liked her. She eventually died while drunk driving and her husband didn't want to deal with us, so he dropped us off at the orphanage. The kids there always picked on me, but Seto was the one to wipe my tears, not one of those so called care-takers there. They would yell at my big brother thinking he was the one starting the fights, not those bullies, but Seto never cared, he would never stop protecting me.

Seto was also very smart, many families wanted to adopt him, but he wouldn't agree to leave without me. They never wanted me, I was small for my age so they thought I was still unable to talk. So when I would talk they would be freaked out by this and not want to adopt me. I asked big brother why he never left and he would say "You're my brother, Mokie. I can't just leave you in this dump alone." He promised that no one would ever be able to separate us no matter how hard they try. We lived in that hell hole for 2 years, then Gozaboro adopted us. At first I thought our luck was finally gonna be better but fate decided to fuck us up a little more. I know more about Seto's scars than he thinks, he was abused a lot by Gozaboro. I was also abused but Seto took most of the hits so I don't have as many scars. I remember this one time it was Seto's birthday and I ran into the room.

***Flashback***

**I was 8 at the time. Seto was turning 14 that day and I had wanted to give him a hand-made card. I was nearing his room when I heard him saying he was sorry for getting a C on an exam and Gozaboro yelling at him. I burst into the room.**

**"It isn't his fault!" I had shouted.**

**"I have had enough of you brats! You both need to learn respect your elders!" our "father" had yelled raising his hand back. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and big brother had a hand print on his cheek, he had refused to look at me at the time but I could see the tears in his eyes.**

***End Flashback***

We had to live in** THAT **hell for 4 years before Seto took over Kaiba Corp. at 14 and Gozaboro died trying to kill us. It was my idea to make the whole house and company believe Seto was hurting me. Nobody found out till it was too late.

Gozaboro found out after we owned the company. He had burst into Seto's office with a gun and there was a struggle, I remember that night clearly, I couldn't sleep so I was heading to his office when I heard the gunshots so I called the police and then ran to the office to find an exhausted Seto and a broken window with a gun on the floor. His head was bleeding a little bit from a gash on his head. That was when the police came and we showed them a video camera from the security room and they didn't charge Seto with murder. The authorities wanted to send me back to the orphanage but Seto wouldn't allow it. They made a deal, if Seto continued to go to school he could keep me in his custody. After that my brother continued to work and to care for me. At 14 he was the CEO of the biggest gaming company and raising a 9 year old brother and going to school. Things were going great. A year later he met Yugi Mouto.

After that duel Seto left for a short amount of time. Then there was Duelist Kingdom. He rescued me, in my mind anyway. I am thankful for Yugi winning back our souls, truly I am, but Seto was willing to risk his life for me. I know this. Then we had that problem with the video game that the Big Five hacked, trying to get revenge against us. Again, we defeated them, well, it was Seto and Yugi, but it was my sacrifice that pushed Seto to combine forces with Yugi. He has done so much for me, I had to do **something **when I saw that blast heading towards Seto instead of his Blue-Eyes. When I woke up Seto came to me and put his hands on my shoulders and asked how I was and if I was okay. He then turned to the others telling them he didn't need their help but offered Yugi some gratitude. That shocked me but I hid it well. That was when we left the game back to the real world.

Then all that stuff with Battle City and Noah happened. Seto did everything to get me back from Noah's control. He refused to attack and win the duel when Noah used me to be his personal shield. After we became stone Seto hugged me in front of everyone. When Battle City was over we began to work on our dream; Kaiba Land.

The one person out of Yugi's group I hate the most is Joey. He thinks he knows Seto but he only knows the mask he puts on in front of others outside of our home. Seto does that to protect himself from being hurt again. As a child under Gozaboro's "care" everyone betrayed him at one time or another. I am the only one to stick by his side no matter what. He can only trust me now. I am the only one who makes Seto truly smile or laugh. The ones everyone else sees are sarcastic or arrogant. I am also the only one to see Seto cry. He barely cries and when he does it breaks my heart, so I go and dry his tears like he did for me back in the orphanage. We take care of each other. That is how we are, and that is how we always will be till the day we die. Then Dartz came.

He tried to kill us all but Seto, Joey, and Yugi stopped him. After that happened we finished building Kaiba Land we started a tournament but big brother didn't enter so he could keep everything in check. He trusted me to over look the workers while we worked to protect the files Zigfried tried to destroy. Afterwards we went home and enjoyed a nice dinner. We never have time for that lately. Kaiba Land took up a lot of time and effort, as Vise President of Kaiba Corp. I had a ton of work to do for Seto, I have to be there and do my best for him. He depends on me.

See? Nobody understands Seto like I do. He is only mean to everyone to protect both of us from getting hurt again. I love him for that, he is everything to me and I am everything to him.


End file.
